Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell and a solar cell panel including the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell having an improved electrode structure and a solar cell panel including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
A plurality of solar cells is connected to each other in series or in parallel using ribbons, and is manufactured into a solar cell panel via packaging, which is a process for protecting the solar cells. Because the solar cell panel needs to perform electricity generation for a long term in various environments, considerable long-term reliability is required.
When the solar cells are connected to each other using the ribbons, electrodes in the solar cells need to have a structure suitable for attachment of the ribbons. Otherwise, the attachment between the ribbons and the electrodes may be deteriorated, or manufacturing costs of the electrodes may increase.